


Be Mine?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: The Rogues were stunned when a big box suddenly appeared in the middle of the table where they were planned their next heist.





	Be Mine?

A rush of wind and lightning had every Rogue reaching for a weapon or tapping into their powers. As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving behind a medium sized box right in the middle of the blueprints Len had been going over with his crew.

"What the hell?" Mardon demanded.

"Um, why didn't he attack?" Hartley asked warily.

Len reached out with his gun and lightly prodded the box. Nothing exploded or shot out of it, so he set aside his gun and reached out to drag it closer. The box was bright yellow with shiny red and white lightning bolts plastered all over it. Each bolt bore the name of one of the Rogues. There was a giant red bow on the lid with dangling red cellophane hearts going in all directions. Len cautiously flicked the lid off and looked inside.

Shawna shrieked with glee and darted a hand into the box to grab a little pink elephant. "It's for me!" she squealed, pointing to the little tag that read Beanie Boos. Inside the tag it said 'U R So Bootiful'.

Lisa snickered and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside was a braided bracelet with two charms hanging from it. One was a little butterfly bead and the other was a gold ice skate. "I believe this one is mine," she smirked.

Hartley blushed slightly as he lifted a dark green shirt out of the box. It was folded so the image on the front was easy to see. It had a flute across the front and read 'Flute. Everyone else is just accompaniment.' He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I guess this one is mine."

Mark huffed and grabbed a plaque. A blown glass ball dangled from the thin rope. It read 'Mark's Weather Forecaster' across the top of the plaque. Under that it said 'Ball wet – raining. Ball dry – not raining. Ball warm – sunny. White on top – snowing. Can't see ball – foggy. Ball moving – windy. Ball missing- tornado.' Mark gave a reluctant snort of amusement.

Spotting something interesting, Len reached in and picked up a square glass paperweight. Peering at it closely for a moment, he started to chuckle. Seeing Lisa looking at him curiously, he tilted it to show her the miniature snowy campsite along with the words 'Now is the winter of our discount tent'. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"My turn!" Mick demanded. He reached into the box and grabbed the last item, a rectangular white box. He tore it open and tilted the contents into his hand. A small fire extinguisher landed in his palm. He studied it for a moment before pressing down on the little handle, making a small flame shoot out. A small card that had been under the lighter fell onto the table. Mick frowned as he read the words on it.

8pm. Tiki-ko Restaurant on 34th street. 

Lisa's jaw dropped. "Is… is the Flash asking you out?" she demanded.

Mick's stomach flopped nervously. "No!"

Len smirked and picked up the card. "I like Polynesian food. Mind if I go instead?"

Mick grabbed the card and glared at his partner fiercely. "Shut up!" He stomped off without a backward glance.

***

He hadn't intended to go. He planned on ignoring the note and having a few (dozen) beers while watching whatever game was on the sports channel. He didn't care one bit that the Flash would be waiting on someone who wasn't going to show. Serves him right. What kind of hero sends gifts to his enemies?

He did like the lighter, though. The irony was funny, and it was pretty unexpected that the hero had given such a gift to a known pyro. He should probably thank him. Right? It was the polite thing to do. That's why he found himself outside Tiki-ko at 7:55. He was going to thank Barry Allen for the lighter then leave.

He was beginning to second guess himself when a taxi pulled up and the hero stepped out. Mick tensed, but Barry smiled widely and walked over, a bundle of red and yellow flowers in his hand. Mick stared at the unusual flowers curiously. The petals looked like flames.

"Hey," Barry said hesitantly. He held out the bundle, his cheeks bright pink. "Um, these are for you. They're flame lilies."

Mick carefully took the bouquet, then looked at Barry. "Why?" he demanded.

Barry smiled shyly and shrugged. "I thought of you when I saw them."

Mick's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"A date," Barry smiled. "With the hottest guy I know."

Mick stared at him for a long moment. "Was that a pun?" he asked suspiciously.

Barry shrugged, looking rueful. "I think Snart's love of puns is contagious."

"Why me?" Mick demanded.

Barry glanced at the restaurant. "Can we talk inside? I made reservations." When Mick just glared at him, Barry rolled his eyes. "What do you have to lose? You get a free meal where you get to set most of the food on fire."

Mick hesitated for another couple of seconds before turning sharply and stalking toward the door. "Fine," he muttered  
.  
Once inside Barry gave his name to the hostess and she immediately escorted them to a round table in the garden area. Barry smiled as he held out the chair for Mick. Mick glared at him but sat down. As soon as Barry took his seat a waiter appeared beside them with a small vase of water for Mick's flowers and they ordered drinks. The table was metal with a small fire pit in the center. The waiter lit the coals and placed a metal screen around it so ashes wouldn't get everywhere. Mick waited until they were alone to cross his arms over his chest and fix the younger man with a stern look.

"Well?" he demanded.

Barry blushed and smiled shyly. "Okay, so the truth is, I'm attracted to you. Ever since the Dominators, I've been thinking about you a lot. Actually, I was attracted to you before that, but I always thought you and Snart were a couple. Then I found out you weren't together after you joined the Legends and that he was into Sara before he sorta died, and you were single. I really wanted to ask you out after we defeated the aliens, but then there was the award ceremony and the press was getting interviews and then you guys left before I could talk to you. Then, when I found out the Legends had rescued Snart from the timestream and you two had retired from, well, saving time, I decided it was stupid to pretend I don't want to get to know you better. So, I thought about just calling you, but wasn't sure you would answer, and I considered asking Snart for advice, but he can be so very smug and I knew he'd just make a big joke out of it and then I saw the lighter and bought it and then I saw the paperweight and it kinda snowballed. Before I knew it, I had gifts for all the Rogues and then I put in the card and you came like I hoped you would, considering I even bought flowers and now we're here and so, um, yeah."

Mick blinked several times as he listened to Barry's rambling explanation. By the time he got to the part about asking Snart for advice, he was beginning to realize just how utterly adorable Barry Allen was. Okay, so he knew the guy was attractive. No hiding that body in that form-fitting suit. He knew the guy was smart. He's a CSI, after all. He's tough, too, having taken hits from both the cold gun and heat gun on several occasions. He knew how brave and selfless he was after fighting the aliens. He'd just never really noticed how cute Barry was before. And if Mick had one weakness other than fire, it was cute.

But Mick had never dated a guy before.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the bouquet sitting to his left. "Your friends ain't gonna like this, you know," he pointed out.

Barry's face lit up in a bright smile. "Cisco said he thinks we'll either kill one another or end up in an epic Sandy and Danny romance." Barry frowned slightly. "I'm not sure which of us is John Travolta, though." He sipped his wine and shrugged. "Caitlin said that as long as you refrain from putting a bomb near her again, she won't freeze off any body parts. Iris wants an interview, but I have a feeling she's going to ask mostly about Ray Palmer. She's been crushing on him since the Dominators. According to Harry, on his Earth, you're a famous chef, so he doesn't see anything to worry about. Wally hasn't said anything, but he's busy being heartbroken over Jesse returning to her Earth. Joe wasn't happy at first, but I pointed out I could be dating Oliver, instead and he prefers you. Something about Oliver being a man-slut, but I stopped listening when he said he was okay with this and started planning on how to ask you out, so anything else he said was kind of lost on me."

Mick blinked several more times. "You… asked you team if you could... date me?"

Barry blushed. Before either man could say anything else, the waitress returned to get their orders. They chose a platter with various beef and chicken selections and a couple of salads. It only took a couple of minutes for their food to arrive along with a couple of metal tongs and several skewers. Mick eyed the arrangement warily until Barry picked up a skewer and tong. He impaled a strip of beef and held it over the fire until it was cooked the way he liked it. There were several different little bowls of sauces and dips. Mick hesitantly followed Barry's example, but quickly got the hang of it. Surprisingly, the food was tasty.

"It's not so much that I asked permission," Barry said quietly after they had both had a few bites. "I told them I wanted to ask you out and they all agreed it was my decision."

Mick stared at the young hero for a long moment. "I'm a lot older than you," he pointed out.

"I don't care," Barry shrugged.

"I'm still a thief," he said.

"Don't care."

"Still gonna help out the Legends on occasion, and there's no guarantee when or even if I'll come back."

"I'll take my chances."

"Never been with a man before," Mick mumbled.

"We can go slow and if you don't want me, sexually, I'll deal."

Mick's eyes got really wide at that. "You don't care if we never have sex?"

Barry sighed and locked eyes with him. "I care," he admitted. "I'm attracted to you. But I like you enough that sex is secondary. I… I just want to spend time with you. Get to know you better. If you don't want sex, I'll take care of the physical stuff, myself."

Mick was stunned. He'd never had anyone want to be with him without wanting to be with him. In fact, most of his 'relationships' were just physical. He couldn't think of a single person, other than Snart or Amaya, who had ever wanted him around for anything other than sex or strength. Even Lisa, love her as much as he did, only viewed him as muscle.  
And okay, so he wasn't exactly straight. He'd always known he liked the Flash's form. He just never acted on that. He grew up in a time and place where bring gay was feared or hated. Sometimes, often, both. He was a young man during the initial AIDS scares. Until Rathaway came along, Mick's not sure he had ever met an openly gay man before. Snart was a bit ambiguous about his bed partners, but never explicit about it.

Mick glanced at the flowers and the fire pit again and thought about what the speedster had said and done. He had been very open about what he wanted. He was going out of his way to make this a pleasant night for Mick. He was willing to deny himself the sex he apparently wanted just to make Mick comfortable.

"Okay," Mick said finally. "We can maybe go on a couple of dates. See how it goes."

Watching Barry's eyes light up and a relieved smile spread across his face gave Mick a warm feeling. Maybe this would go nowhere. Maybe they would find they weren't at all compatible. Then again, maybe this was the start of something both men would cherish for the rest of their lives. Either way, Mick was glad he hadn't stayed home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the flame lilies, Gloriosa Superba. If Mick Rory even wanted to get flowers from an admirer, these are the ones he would want.


End file.
